Command and Conquer Red Alert 4: Invasion
by heavenschoir
Summary: The Hierarchy invades the post-War of Three Powers and Uprising Earth. In the brink of losing, the remaining Earth's defenders pull out the plot of using Dr. Zelinsky's time machine to change the fate of mankind. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COMMAND AND CONQUER: RED ALERT 3 AND UNIVERSE AT WAR: EARTH ASSAULT. THEY WERE OWNED BY WESTWOOD STUDIOS, ELECTRONIC ARTS AND PETROGLYPH GAMES.**

Mission 1: The Fall of Man

4 Years….. 4 Years have passed since the War of Three Powers ended. The Allied Nations thought the war was over when the Soviet leaders were captured and cryo-prisoned while the Rising Sun's leadership crumbled under the treads of the Allied juggernaut. While the Uprising failed to tip the balance away from the Capitalists' favor, another threat came from where humanity least expect it – space. One by one, nations fell as alien invaders slaughtered the world's military forces while civilians were harvested and converted to raw materials to further their conquest. As 90% percent of world's military forces were decimated, the last bastion of humanity struggled for survival…..

"Alright boys, let's rescue the President and kick some alien butt," Agent Tanya Adams spoke as she led the last of America's elite fighting force as an unnamed Commander silently and calmly oversaw the conflict through a video screen. He was informed earlier that 90% of the world's military have been extinguished, neither even the remnants of the technologically advanced Empire of the Rising Sun nor the powerhouse Soviet Union stood a chance against the alien juggernaut. Suddenly, Lt. Eva McKenna appeared on the screen and reported, "Commander, the aliens are attacking the civilian populace near our troop's position. Commander Fuller's forces our currently engaging the invaders at the intersection but they won't be able to hold much longer. Most of our military were already decimated and we alone are left. I don't know if we'll get this through but… Wish you luck Commander. You might be the world's last hope." The transmission ended as the Commander touch the screen. He doesn't know if he'll be able to survive but he won't give up as of yet. Drawing his final wisdom and courage, he began to remotely command his forces through the streets of Washington as soon as he heard the prompt "Battle Control Granted". No sooner, his forces made of 16 Peacekeepers, 8 Javelin Soldiers, 4 Cryo-legionnaires and Tanya marched through the battle-scarred streets. No sooner, four skinny aliens wielding plasma pistols appeared and began to approach his forces. Knowing that such plasma guns could easily reduce a fully armored Peacekeeper to a charred skeleton, the Commander ordered some of his Peacekeepers to raise their shields to protect their teammates. Despite knowing that the shields cannot guarantee the survivability of his troops, the commander knew they radically increase their user's survivability even against a Tesla Trooper's megavolt Tesla guns from the previous war. Luckily, his tactic worked. The plasma weapons were not very effective against the laminated shields. Seeing this, the Cryo-legionnaires quickly moved in and began freezing the aliens with the cryo-guns as Tanya and the Javelin Soldiers blasted the invaders' bodies to small blocks of ice and frozen flesh. The commander knew that his troops were a bit lucky this time. No one died as of yet despite being normally outgunned by the invaders. He then commanded his forces to move towards the east. A few more aliens appeared and attacked the troops. This time, three Peacekeepers were caught off guard and were killed by the aliens. "That's enough!" Tanya exclaimed as she and the rest of the forces countered and killed the aliens.

No sooner, Agent Tanya and her fellow soldiers arrived in the midst of chaos. Civilians were panicking, being chased and gunned down by aliens larger than those who are encountered by the troops earlier. "What the hell are those things?!" A Peacekeeper inquired as he readied his shotgun and aimed at the alien. His weapon has longer range but seemed to pack less firepower than the aliens'. With a blast from the shotgun, he caught the attention of a massive alien who managed to get close to the human soldier. He aimed his plasma shotgun but was unable to fire due to Agent Tanya's timely save. The huge alien dropped dead, full of bullet holes from the agent's custom pistol shots. "It's not time for siesta, soldier," Tanya exclaimed at the Peacekeeper who was trying to recover from a near-death experience. Realizing that a comrade had fallen, a number of massive aliens sighted the human resistance and begun to open fire. The Peacekeepers raised their shields as the Cryo-legionnaires began freezing them with the Javelin Soldiers and Agent Tanya shot them down. The Peacekeepers suffered a loss of four more individuals in the skirmish. After a few minutes, the resistance finally sighted Commander Fuller's forces at the intersection. "We're getting pretty hard, Sir. We need support," Commander Fuller appeared on the screen, sending urgent transmission to the Unnamed Commander. Seeing this, the Anonymous Commander sent his troops to help defend Fuller's outpost as four large aliens and two radiation spewing walkers attacked the outpost. He ordered his troops to garrison nearby buildings, giving the aliens hard time bringing down the human resistance. With his cunning, the young Commander was able to successfully defend the outpost. "Thank you, Commander. You just made it in time. We would have been done for if you did not arrive," Commander Fuller thanked the Unnamed General for the timely save. "Save the thanksgiving later. We have yet a President to save," Tanya butted in, reminding the Classified Commander of the mission. "I'm on your back Commander. We're going to fight until the end," Commander Fuller said just before Lt. McKenna sent another transmission, "Commander, the bridge has been destroyed. You must find another way towards the Capitol Building. However, a radiation turret is situated north of your position. Javelin Soldier's laser-lock mode can outrange the turret. Be careful not to send your troops near the turret as it could decimate several of them in a few seconds," The Commander silently nodded as he commanded two of his Javelin Soldiers to use the laser-lock mode and attacked the turret, destroying it completely. Seeing this, the Commander then ordered his troops to head north as Commander Fuller's forces escorted his troops, granting the Unanimous General control over a few Riptide ACVs and infantry units. Upon heading toward north, the troopers witnessed a few Cryocopters freezing a number of large aliens in the area while two ACVs gunned the aliens down and reduced them to blocks of grey and green ice. Suddenly, a large number of alien saucers arrived, tearing apart both the helicopters and the ACVs with their orb-like weapons, reducing them to scrap metal before the Commander's troops were able to save them. Interestingly, the saucers quickly withdrew as soon as their targets were destroyed. "Damn! Where the hell did those things came from?" A Peacekeeper exclaimed in frustration. Reaching north, the troops encountered a few large aliens who began to throw plasma grenades against the ACVs, destroying them before they themselves were shot down by Tanya and company. "Hahahahahaha! I'm so good!" Tanya laughed like a heroic sociopath after killing the aliens. "I will never date a girl like her," A Peacekeeper commented as he spoke to a Javelin Soldier. "You bet, bro. I'm more afraid of her than those aliens," The Javelin Soldier replied as he shuddered. "What did you say boys," Tanya inquired as she looked towards the two comrades in arms, "I can hear you!" "It's nothing, Ma'am, hehehe…." The Peacekeeper nervously replied. Agent Tanya then focused her attention on more important things, much to the Peacekeeper's relief. The resistance then continued their way towards the Capitol, encountering walkers that seem to have the capability of disintegrating everything to raw material. "Here we go!" a Javelin Soldier exclaimed as the troops open fired upon the walkers. The walkers retaliated, slowly disintegrating and converting some Javelin Soldiers into raw material. However, the human resistance proved too much for the walkers, being reduced to scrap metal while emitting radiation clouds as their volatile reactors failed. Instinctively, the human troops run for their lives away from the radiation cloud but a few of them died or were turned to zombies. "What's this, a horror movie?" Tanya exclaimed as she quickly gunned down the zombies. Surviving the ordeals, the remaining troops regroup and headed southwest only to encounter even more aliens. Luckily, reinforcements consisting of ten Peacekeepers, five Javelin Soldiers, three Cryo-legionnaires, five Riptide ACVs, four Guardian Tanks and three Assault Destroyers arrived, demolishing enemy troops at the expense of losing three Peacekeepers and four Javelin Soldiers."Go back to Mars or wherever you come from!" a Peacekeeper exclaimed as he managed to deal the final fatal blow against a large alien. Heading southeast, the human troops sighted even larger, hulk-like aliens standing atop the buildings. "What are those things", a Peacekeeper inquired upon his fellow, "I don't know, but the President is our priority. We should…" the soldier was cut off from talking when suddenly the enormous aliens leapt, crushed and ripped some of the human resistance. "Shoot them down!" the soldier exclaimed in a somewhat panicky manner. With one of the Guardian Tanks destroyed, the remaining tanks retreated far back, quickly switching to "target painter mode" as the other troops open fired at the aliens, bringing down twelve of them at the cost of four Peacekeepers, three Javelin Soldiers, two ACVs and one of the three Destroyers. The human resistance then continued towards the east as the White House is almost at reach. They were then opposed by 15 small aliens, 10 large aliens, and six harvesting walkers and two skinny walkers that seemed to fire radiation beams. The two forces then exchanged fire. Seeing this, Agent Tanya quickly dispatched many of the alien infantry, forcing the smaller, longer ranged aliens to retreat back in an attempt to outrange the intrepid human heroine. The Peacekeepers raised their shield to protect their allies as some of the Javelin Soldiers utilized their "laser-lock" mode as the others were already firing volleys of rockets towards alien walkers. Guardian Tanks set up an excellent support as the two destroyers rolled forward to crush the remaining large aliens under their treads. The radiation spewing walkers changed modes and began to walker forward as radioactive goo began to spill from their tanks. The Peacekeepers were put into a risky situation. Letting go of their shields means that they'll be reduced to skeletons by alien infantry fire. Otherwise, they won't be able to retreat fast and be bathed by radiation goo. Worse, they could be converted to zombies. The Commander ordered the Peacekeepers retreat with shields off anyway but activated the one Assault Destroyer's black hole armor, causing the alien's shots to get sucked towards the destroyer's tough armor. No sooner, the skinny walkers along with the rest of the alien forces were destroyed as the humans marched on to rescue the President. With no more apparent and immediate opposition, the Peacekeepers quickly stormed the White House as they quickly secured the wounded President for extraction…

-OBJECTIVE COMPLETED. YOU ARE VICTORIOUS-

NOTES: I know some of you would ask me why I didn't name the Hierarchy units to their proper names instead of just describing them. It's actually my way of giving the readers of an impression that the resistance doesn't really know what to name these aliens. I know I may be poor at using this technique…. But oh well, please review. Thanks.

Bonus: Enumerate the units that appeared in this chapter. Good Luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COMMAND AND CONQUER: RED ALERT 3 AND UNIVERSE AT WAR: EARTH ASSAULT. THEY WERE OWNED BY WESTWOOD STUDIOS, ELECTRONIC ARTS AND PETROGLYPH GAMES.**

MISSION 2: TO DEFY FATE ITSELF

With urgency, the presidential ambulance arrived as medical teams tended the wounded President. "I owe you my life, Commander. Those alien bastards have caught us with our pants down. Luckily, Doctor Zelinsky is currently building a new improved time machine at Fort McNair. Changing history might be our only chance to save humanity," President Peter Paul Ricaforte struggled to speak as he was laid down on the stretcher by the medics. Suddenly, six (!) gigantic walkers descended from the sky a few kilometers from the white house. "Damn, not those walkers again!" Tanya exclaimed has she recalled her experience of fighting those mechanical monstrosities a few days earlier, "We have to evacuate the President here ASAP!" As the titanic walkers began to crawl, humanity's last defenders stood aghast as they beheld the monsters that just arrived into the battlefield. Seeing the threat the Commander received a new objective: Escort the President to Fort McNair. He then ordered his troops to move south towards the last standing military base on Earth. He regrouped his troops into battle formations, protecting the President Ricaforte from every threat. No sooner, the human warriors encountered opposition from both the large and the smaller alien infantry units. With no mechanical threats, the Commander ordered Agent Tanya to vanguard the rescue team and to mow the aliens down as the rest of the forces protected the President from any possible ambushes. Several aliens poured out from all directions but the Commander's brilliant tactics successfully held them at bay with minimal casualties. The human resistance then headed west and finally arrived at the Fort. As the President was unloaded from the ambulance, Dr. Zelinsky appeared on the screen, "Thank goodness you arrived, Commander. We are almost done calibrating the time machine. However, I needed more time to put it online. If we fail here, the whole world will cease to exist." The Commander understood what the professor was saying. If he fails, all life on Earth shall perish as well. At this point, the anonymous Commander was granted control over the Allied base as well as gratuitous amounts of raw materials. The fort was covered with walls and defensive structures while accommodating three airfields, three war factories, three Boot Camps, Construction Yard with Maximum Clearance Upgrade, a Defense Bureau, and some units including tanks and IFVs. However, he felt the heavy burden of saving humanity over his shoulders as his heart pounded for the last stand. Suddenly, the Commander received another transmission from Lt. Eva, "Commander, the alien walkers have overrun Field Commander Fuller's outpost. He just barely escaped via an MCV." "Commander, those aliens have just sent their biggest guns," Commander Fuller appeared on screen, "Our forces were no match in power and number. Many good men lost their lives today. Don't let their deaths be in vain." With this information, the Commander quickly built a fairly strong army to face the invaders. He began to build a lot of military hardware. Quickly, Apollo Fighters, Cryo-copters and Harbingers began to soar to the skies as Multi-gunner IFVs, Pacifier FAVs, Guardian, Mirage and Future Tanks rolled out of Armor Facilities. Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, Cryo-Legionnaires and a few Spies flooded out of the Boot Camps, willing to sacrifice their own lives under the Commander's service. No sooner, wave after wave of alien forces flooded though the streets as the human resistance tenaciously fought back with all their might. Spectrum Towers assisted with Multi-gunner Turrets and military units resisted rather effectively despite out-teched by their enemies. No sooner, six giant walkers had arrived at the deployed Pacifiers' bombardment range. Two of the walkers seemed to have single crests protruding from its crown. A pair of them seemed to have two arms at either side of their bodies. The last pair was smaller than the other four but they have three horns protruding around their cores. Informed from the intelligence reports gathered from previous encounters, the Commander knew how to find the weak points of those nigh-indestructible walkers. The first type had four hard-points around its body and one four each leg. While destroying the leg hard-points slow the walker down, destroying two of the four body hard-points is necessary to bring it down. This walker seemed to teleport infantry units into the battlefield. The second type had four leg hard-points like the first one but it had two arms with a hard-point each and a single crown hard-point. Destroying the hard-points would reveal a core protected with two shield generators that must be destroyed beforehand in order to do any damage to the core. Its purpose is to bring vehicles and aircraft into the fray. The third type is smaller than the other walkers and is incapable of producing units but does a lot of nasty things to the opposition including mind control and super-weapons. It had three legs and three "horns" that served both as hard-points for upgrades and shield generators that created a continuously regenerating barrier, protecting its otherwise exposed core. The six walkers were escorted by eight hulk-like aliens, twelve large aliens with plasma shotguns, sixteen small aliens with plasma pistols, eight flying saucers, eight pillar-like UFOs, six hover tanks and six slender walker drones. Analyzing the situation, the Unknown Commander ordered his Spies to man some of the IFVs, converting them into powerful sniper vehicles, while commanding the rest of the infantry units to garrison nearby buildings. No sooner, the skirmish became a bloodbath as both opposing forces inflicted heavy damage upon each other. Apollo fighters engaged saucers and pillar-shaped UFOs as the tanks of both sides exchanged blows. Hulk-like aliens leapt, crushed and smashed some of humanity's mechanical hardware as Spy-loaded IFVs sniped them in retaliation. The Unnamed Commander ordered the Pacifiers to deploy and focus against the three-legged mechanical monstrosities, knowing that they do alot of nasty things. With their highly explosive collider proprietory bomblets, they took them down with the help from Harbingers hovering above the walkers. However, the threat wasn't over yet. The remaining walkers fired electrical weapons against the gigantic gunships, causing some of the Harbingers to crash into the ground but not before inflicting heavy damage to the alien forces. Two Mirage tanks activated their gap generators as a surviving Assault destroyer activated its black hole armor while a few Engineers came out from the Boot Camp and manned some IFVs. They were then joined by other Mirage tanks and IFVs as the battle group was ordered to flank the walker group as the other units provided distraction. While the group went, one of the two-armed walkers fired its beam cannon and annihilated many of humanity's defenders as well as destroying a war factory. Not willing to be bested, the Anonymous Commander regrouped his remaining troops as he outmaneuvered his alien counterpart. A few "casted the lure" (used their laser target painter), enhancing their allies' damage dealing capabilities as cryocopters froze a lot of alien forces to their demise. Not to be outdone, the alien walkers quickly replenished their troops via teleportation devices, sending them quickly into the combat zone. The radiation-spewing drone walkers began to irradiate some of the garrisoned structures as they got closer to the Allied base, killing many infantry as well as turning some to zombies. However, Mirage and Future Tanks proved to be effective against them, robbing the aliens of their free zombie troops. No sooner, the Destroyer-Mirage-IFV battle group arrived behind the crested Walkers. The giant monstrosities detected their presence and began attacking the battle group. The Mirage Tanks deactivated their gap generators, revealing a well balanced force. Some of the walkers' weapon shots were tanked by the Destroyers while the Engineer-manned IFVs repaired their damaged comrades. As the battle intensified and credits getting low, the Allied forces managed to bring down one crested walker and one two-armed walker due to constant bombardment and constant shrinkage courtesy of cryocopters at the cost of many lives including the flanking battle group. The remaining armed walker was heavily damaged but got close to the base, trampling the defending Human units. As it entered the base, a cryocopter managed to shrink it, preventing it from crushing buildings until it was destroyed. However, things were not getting bright. The remaining crested walker arrived at the base, endangering the time displacement machine. Suddenly, Zelinsky appeared on the screen. "Commander, the the time machine is ready. We are now ready to go." "Commander, the time displacement might be uncomfortable but this is the only way. Prepare to change the fate of mankind. Good luck commander and be the world's savior. God bless America," President Ricaforte appeared on the screen as well as he wished the Unnamed Commander luck. Lt. Eva, Agent Tanya and Dr. Zelinsky began to secure themselves in the time machine as the Commander himself prepared for the time-changing mission. The countdown began at five seconds while the remaining defenders gave the crested walker a hard time. As the countdown dropped to zero, the Anonymous Commander noticed that an object resembling a warp gate opened but he never knew what it was. The time displacement kicked in as in moments he found himself a few year into the past...

-OBJECTIVE COMPLETED. YOU ARE VICTORIOUS-

That's all for mission 2. Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the review guys. Next chapter might be a cutscene chapter. Until next time!


End file.
